


The Seungmin Love Club

by spaceybee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on a Lorde Song, Canon Compliant, Dancing Lessons, Dancing in the Rain, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Inspired by Music, Jealous Hwang Hyunjin, Jealous Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin-centric, Multi, Nicknames, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pet Names, Swearing, Thighs, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee
Summary: in which Stray Kids fall hopelessly head over heels in love with Seungmin and have no idea what to do nor how to handle it (and perhaps that's okay)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Everyone
Comments: 41
Kudos: 128





	1. "Seungmin-hyung"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idontwanttobeyouanymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwanttobeyouanymore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Doesn't Discriminate (Between the Sinners and the Saints)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541456) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 
  * Inspired by [I just wanna hear your voice ('Cause it gets me crazy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165878) by [spaceybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee). 



Jeongin had no idea what was happening to him.

He was doing a Vlive with STAYs and Seungmin in their dorm in the beginning of the afternoon, but instead of reading comments as he was usually did, for some odd reason, he just couldn't take his eyes away from his slightly older hyung.

Was it because he had recently dyed his hair? Perhaps it was because of the way he dressed that day?

Or perhaps it was due to the fact that Seungmin in his sweater paws and thick round glasses didn't stop giggling, smiling, and sending heart eyes at STAYs through the phone screen for the entirety of the live and looking like an absolute adorable cutie while doing so?

Jeongin believed there was a _slight_ possibility that it could be because of the latter.

"Seungmin-oppa," Jeongin read a comment out loud, "Be my boyfriend for three seconds, please?"

Looking up from his phone, Jeongin was greeted by a mischievous-looking Seungmin.

"Oh, Jeonginnie wants me to be his boyfriend? After all those years of him rejected me, is it finally happening?" Seungmin asked, teasingly.

Jeongin's face flushed and his heartbeat sped up for a reason unknown to either of them.

"Shut up, Seungmin-hyung," Jeongin retored back weakly. He even added in an eye roll in a futile attempt to keep his calm as Seungmin saying "Jeongin" and "boyfriend" in the same sentence was something he apparently couldn't handle.

Seungmin's soft giggles filled the room before he turned to the camera with, "Okay...the last time someone asked me to do this, I think STAYs got a bit angry at me 'cos I wasn't that great at it." Seungmin let out a sheepish laugh before continuing, "So I'm going to do better this time."

Jeongin turned towards his hyung, confused to no end as to what he was trying to do.

He watched as Seungmin propped himself up with his elbows and formed a flower-like pose with his chin in his hands.

"Hi, baby," Seungmin pretended, sending the fondest of looks as he stared at the camera in front of them.

A beat of silence passed before Seungmin let out a full body shiver as he cringed at himself and giggled, embarrassingly.

If it was any other day, Jeongin would be cringing with him as well, taking the opportunity to make fun of his hyung.

Instead, Jeongin couldn't help but stare at the camera, jealousy marring his features, as Seungmin began apologizing to STAYs for having to witness that.

Why couldn't Seungmin look at him that way?

* * *

When they ended the live, the first thing Seungmin asked as they got up from their seats, backs cracking from sitting down for so long was, "Jeongin...you're acting a bit strange today."

The youngest cursed Seungmin for being so observant.

"Uh..." he started. He tried to think of the best lie he could think of before blurting out, "I'm just tired. I have to go have lunch with Changbin-hyung now. Bye, Seungmin-hyung!"

Seungmin watched him confusingly as he rushed out of their apartment and grabbed his phone to walk to the JYPE building.

As he walked, he realized what he told Seungmin wasn't completely a lie; he _was_ going to meet Changbin for lunch at JYP BOB anyways, although he _was also_ going way earlier than he expected.

" _Hey, Jeonginnie_ ," came Changbin's voice from Jeongin's phone, " _What's up?_ "

"You're at the company building right? In the studio?" he asked.

Changbin paused before answering, " _Yes...?_ "

"Alright," Jeongin replied, picking up his pace, "I'm on my way."

" _Wait, what?_ " Changbin questioned, " _We were going to meet in like an hour..._ "

"Then I'll just stay in the studio with you," the younger automatically replied back, "I can't stay in the dorm right now."

" _Ah, Jeonginnie..._ " Changbin sighed out, " _Did Seungmin kick you out? Did you guys get into a fight?_ "

Jeongin shook his head even though the rapper couldn't see him.

"No, hyung," he replied.

"It's worse. Way worse _._ "

* * *

Jeongin sat completely alone—no staff or other idols in sight—in the JYP BOB cafeteria with two bottles of Coke, a bowl of tteokbokki, two hot dogs, a few pieces of deep fried vegetables, a box of honey chicken, and a bowl of deep fried glass noodles with seaweed, dumplings, and rice balls.

"Holy shit, Jeongin-ah," Changbin started as he approached the younger boy, "What is all this?"

The boy only shrugged back with, "I dunno...just thought we might be staying here for a while.

Changbin raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't press for answers as he sat down at the seat across from Jeongin and began to eat.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Changbin asked after finishing a honey chicken leg.

Jeongin put down his Coke, took a deep breath, and replied, "Hyung, I think I have a crush on somebody."

Changbin looked up from his plate, an expression on his face that Jeongin's just couldn't trace.

The older boy sighed, put down his chopsticks, and held Jeongin's hands.

"Jeonginnie," he started softly, urging the younger boy to look up at him from where he was staring at their hands, "Jeongin-ah, thank you...thank you for telling me."

"No problem, hyung," Jeongin mumbled back.

" _But_ ," Changbin sighed again, "But, Jeongin, you _know_ we're not allowed to date anybody yet, right?"

"M-Maybe they'll make an exception for this person, though," Jeongin stuttered back, raising his voice a little.

Jeongin received a curious look from Changbin before he continued.

"B-because," Jeongin swallowed before continuing, "Because this person is in our group."

Changbin didn't say anything. He only had an unreadable expression etched in his features.

Jeongin's nervousness spiked up at seeing the look on the older boy's face and as a result he blurted out, "It's Seungmin-hyung. I think I have a crush on Seungmin-hyung."

Changbin continued to not respond, so Jeongin continued to ramble.

"We just finished a Vlive and during the whole time since I got him and when we ended the live I had a strange feeling in my stomach, right? But I paid no mind to it until a STAY asked Seungmin-hyung if he could be their boyfriend for three seconds. And he's done this request before—albeit a bit poorly—so I read the comment out loud and Seungmin-hyung teased me for wanting to be his boyfriend, and that definitely flustered me, but I was okay. Then, he said that he was actually going to _try_ being a 'boyfriend' for the three seconds. I really had no idea where he was going with it but then he started staring at the camera all lovely-like and boyfriend-y. But instead of thinking it was cringy, I was _jealous_. I was jealous, Changbin-hyung. Of STAYs for having Seungmin-hyung look at him like that. Can you believe that? Anyways, so I made it through the rest of the Vlive and when hyung was gonna confront me about me acting all weird, I bolted out of there and came here. But on my way here, my mind kept on wandering to Seungmin-hyung and all of the maybe- perhaps- more-than-friendly moments we've shared together, and my heart couldn't stop pounding as I thought about him, and oh my god, Changbin-hyung, what do I do-"

Changbin let Jeongin take a deep breathe before he leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his face.

"Hyung...?" Jeongin started, afraid he was talking too fast for Changbin to even understand him.

"Jeonginnie," the older boy interrupted, still smirking,

" _Welcome to the club._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the whole "can u be my boyfie for three seconds" was heavily inspired by seungmins cute ass reaction to a stay asking him that in [his and jeongins vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/200141?channelCode=D7A4F1) as well as chans cute ass reaction to a stay asking him the same question in [this vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/203634?channelCode=D7A4F1)  
> \- jeongins food order was heavily inspired by the food in [hyunjins vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/151040) ! im not sure if hyunjin was at jyp bob in that vlive but i liked his food and wanted to incorporate it in some way aksfjksa
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	2. "Puppy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh !! three kudos one bookmark and eleven hits? thank u so so much everyone !!
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading this chapter ♡

" _Welcome to the club_."

Changbin watched the realization slowly dawn on the younger boy.

"You," Jeongin began. "You have a crush on Seungmin-hyung, too?"

The older boy nodded, a small, sad smile on his face as he took a sip of his Coke.

"How-How long, hyung?" Jeongin asked, quietly.

Changbin shrugged in response before answering, "Dunno. Since last year when I started getting up early to have breakfast with him I guess."

The rapper watched Jeongin's eyebrows furrow cutely in confusion.

"But I thought you only went with him cos you felt sorry that he was eating alone?" he questioned.

"Trust me, Jeongin-ah," Changbin replied, shaking his head, "I thought that, too."

"But then everything changed?" Jeongin asked.

Changbin nodded as he repeated, "Then everything changed."

"But, _h_ _ow_?" Jeongin pried.

Changbin sighed.

"I don't even _know_ , Jeongin-ah," he replied, "Even after he told me that he was only inviting me out 'cos he wanted at least some of the members to have breakfast in the mornings and I just so happened to be the only one awake every time, I still went with him. And every time we went out, I felt myself become more and more attached. I thought it was just me being touch-starved or just downright lonely, but then I realized that it was so, _so_ much more than that. I was in love with him. It was somewhat of a gradual thing, Jeongin-ah. There was no start to me crushing on him...and I'm not sure there's gonna be an end to me doing so either."

"Oh," Jeongin mumbled, unsure of how to reply .

Changbin let out a small exhale of a laugh, "Yeah. Oh."

"Does he...Does he know?" Jeongin quietly asked.

Changbin raised an eyebrow at him before replying, "No. No he doesn't know. That's the thing about Seungmin: He's dense as fuck. He's usually a very rational guy, right? But everytime I would flirt with him or show him more-than-friendly affection, I could tell he just went along with it thinking I was doing it as fan service or some shit. Even when there would be no cameras around and I would flirt with him, I could literally see the cogs turn in his head until he comes to the conclusion of: 'Oh. Changbin-hyung just wants to practice providing fan service for when there _are_ cameras around. Makes sense.' And he came to that conclusion every. Single. Damn. Time."

"And you're not going to tell him?" Jeongin questioned, eating some of his noodles.

Changbin shrugged again.

"Haven't gotten around to it. I honestly don't even know if we're allowed to date the members of our team, Jeongin-ah. And I'm definitely not ready for the vulnerability that comes with having to talk with Chan-hyung, the managers, and then the literal CEO to find out. I really am in love with Seungmin, but if it'll have to wait until we are allowed to date, then so be it."

"So you're going to wait until we can date and then tell Seungmin-hyung about your feelings?" Jeongin confirmed.

Changbin nodded as he took a bite of his hotdog.

"That's the plan, yes," he answered after he finished chewing, "Just in case he recuperates them, or he wants to try dating me, then at least we can do it without breaking the rules of our contract."

"Wait...so you don't have a problem that I-" Jeongin paused before he continued. He lowered his voice as he said, "-that I have a crush on him too?"

Changbin took Jeongin's hands in his once more.

"Jeonginnie..." he spoke softly, looking directly into the younger's eyes, "Of course I don't mind."

Jeongin nodded, and Changbin gave the youngest's hands a small squeeze before pulling away.

* * *

Changbin woke up early the next day, ready to have his daily breakfast with Seungmin.

The boy saw a light coming from their kitchen when he walked out of his shared room with Felix and Chan and into the hallway, signaling somebody—presumably Seungmin—was already awake.

Changbin squinted his eyes as he entered the kitchen and opened them to see a very sleepy-looking Seungmin in all his messy bed hair, thick, black-rimmed prescription glasses, plaid pajama pants, and plain oversized t-shirt glory sitting at the dining table and looking up at him with a slice of toast in his mouth.

Changbin felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of the younger boy.

"Mr-mng, h-ng," Seungmin greeted, the toast in his mouth muffling his words.

"H-Hi, Puppy," Changbin stuttered out back.

Seungmin seemed to smile happily at the nickname before he finally took a bite of his toast and placed the half-bitten bread on his plate.

"You wanna have breakfast at home today?" Changbin asked as he sat across from the younger boy and his toast.

Seungmin nodded, his eyes threatening to close as he conversed with the older boy.

"What's got you all tired, Puppy?" Changbin asked as he got up to grab himself a cup for water in their high cupboard.

"Dunno, Jeongin was just acting kinda different yesterday and I was thinking about whether or not I was the cause of it," came Seungmin's reply from behind where Changbin stood on his tippy toes, his fingers barely touching the glass he was trying to get.

"Oh yeah?" Changbin grunted out, now leaning against one of his hands on the counter as if it was gonna help him reach the stupid glass.

Changbin heard shuffling behind him, but before he could even turn around, he felt a something warm against his back as well as saw a slender arm enter his vision and a hand reaching for the glass.

"Shortie Changbin-hyung," Seungmin teased sleepily in Changbin's ear, sending a barely noticeable shiver down the older's spine.

Seungmin pulled back not long after that and Changbin instantly felt cold.

The older boy turned around quickly, his face flushed.

"Yah!" he shouted, flustered, "Don't call me that, Kim Seungmin!"

The said boy only laughed, grabbing milk from their fridge.

Changbin stared at the younger boy in front of him as he filled Changbin's glass and giggled out, " _For hyungie to get taller~_ "

The rapper crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head back in silent laughter.

He was absolutely, positively _fucked_.

* * *

"He's out to get me," Changbin confided in Jeongin after the rest of the boys left the evening of that same day to either go to the gym, go practice, go to the studio, or simply do their own things.

"How, hyung?" Jeongin asked from the couch where he sat in his pajamas, watching Changbin lock the door after the last person—Minho who went to go hit the gym with his personal trainer—left.

"I don't know but I just _know_ he's doing the cutest fucking shit on purpose," the older boy replied, shaking his head.

Jeongin nodded along solemnly as Changbin sat down on the couch next to him.

"I felt that. Today he came into me and Jisung-hyung's room earlier to ask me if he did anything wrong yesterday and it took everything in my power to not scream 'I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!' at his stupidly adorable face," the younger boy recalled.

Changbin laughed at his dramatics.

"I understand, Jeongin-ah," he empathized, patting Jeongin on the shoulder in support, "Too many times has Seungmin done nothing but look at me and I instantaneously get the feeling of wanting to pour my entire heart and soul out to him. I think it's just the look in his eyes, you know?"

" _The look in who's eyes?_ "

The boys on the couch jumped at the voice of their hyung, Minho standing at the doorway discarding his shoes.

Changbin didn't even _hear_ the door unlock nor open, and judging by the startled look on Jeongin's face, he knew the younger boy didn't hear anything as well.

"Oh, hyung!" Jeongin said, nervously, "What are you doing back so soon?"

Changbin threw a side glance at the younger boy.

 _You're making it too obvious_ , he tried to communicate with his facial expression.

Jeongin, however, disregarded his hyung, set on hyper-focusing on the newcomer.

"The trainer had a family emergency and had to cancel," the eldest in the room replied, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of the latter two, "So who are you two talking about?"

Changbin and Jeongin shared a look before the younger of the two blurted out, "Seungmin-hyung."

Changbin wasn't angry that their crush was exposed; he was honestly more surprised that _Jeongin_ was the one who exposed them.

Minho had a moment of confusion before it dawned on him.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Jeongin interrupted with a sheepish, "How much did you hear...?"

Minho stared at the flustered boy, a small smirk on his face, and replied with, "Enough."

The youngest held his head in his hands, letting out a noise mixed with what could be described as resign and embarrassment.

"I don't blame you guys," Minho continued, nodding at the two younger boys, "Seungmin _is_ pretty cute."

Jeongin's head whipped up at the boy's words as he yelled, " _YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SEUNGMIN-HYUNG TOO?!_ "

Changbin and Minho flinched at Jeongin's screech, and the eldest of the three looked behind him at their front door as if to make sure nobody heard that.

"Yes. Now keep it down, Jeongin-ah," Minho scolded.

"Wait what, hyung?" Changbin asked, confused, "Since when?"

Minho only shrugged at the question.

"Well, I've always found him endearing and attractive," he answered, "And as I thought about it more, I realized that perhaps I I enjoyed his company more than I thought."

"But you guys aren't exactly..." Jeongin drifted off in an attempt to find the right words to say.

"Compatible?" Minho questioned.

The two boys on the couch nodded.

"Yeah, he's not exactly who'd you expect me to like, huh?" Minho agreed, "I just...There's just something about him, I guess. He's annoyingly cheeky and at the same time attractively cute. I wouldn't say I'm in love with him, but I will say that when our dating ban is lifted, the first thing I'm going to do is ask Seungmin out. I want to be more-than-friends with him. That's it. And I would like it if he felt the same way."

Changbin blinked at the familiarity of Minho's words as Jeongin said, "I dunno, hyung, it sounds like you're as in love with him as either of us."

Minho shrugged before agreeing, "Okay. Then I'm in love with him. It's as simple as that."

Changbin watched Jeongin bury his head in his hands before frustratedly saying, "Ugh! Why do I have to have so much competition?! I just wanna date Seungmin-hyung, is that too much to ask?"

"Y'know I wouldn't be surprised if the others had a crush on Seungmin too," the eldest of the three added, causing the youngest to let out another sound of his distaste.

"We could start a club," Changbin suggested, jokingly, "The Seungmin Love Club."

"What would we even do?" Minho frowned.

Changbin looked directly in the older boy's eyes.

"Love and appreciate Seungmin in all the ways he deserves."

A beat of silence passed in between the three.

Minho cleared his throat.

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- omgg changbin said the title of this fic wowow
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	3. "Seungmin-ah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay one more bookmark a comment five more kudos and thirtyfive more hits thank u for all the support !
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading this chapter ♡

"Ready to go, Seungmin-ah?"

It was two days after Minho replied "I'm in" when he was asked to join the Seungmin Love Club—Changbin as the president since he came up with the idea and Minho as the vice president (despite the distaste of their maknae) since he was the oldest in the club—and Minho was helping Seungmin with a few parts of their choreography for the new title track before the older of the two decided it was time to wrap up. Before they left together, Minho didn't hesitate to rub it into Changbin and Jeongin's faces that he was going to get some alone time with Seungmin.

" _Shut up, hyung_ ," they told him, pouting as Minho cackled evilly and took his leave.

"Are you sure we should go, hyung?" Seungmin frowned, sweat dripping off of him from where he stood in the middle of their practice room with his arms crossed. "I mean, you can go if you want, but I think I need to keep practicing."

Minho rolled his eyes and took the opportunity to grab Seungmin by the hand.

"The others will get mad if we're not home by the time we're supposed to be," Minho stated, still holding on to Seungmin's hand as he picked up both their bags and headed towards the door.

"They won't even _notice_ , hyung," the younger boy whined.

Minho rolled his eyes again, forgetting how persistent Seungmin could be when it came to practicing. _Especially_ when practicing dance.

"Trust me, Seungmin-ah," the older boy replied, leading the way through the empty hallways of JYPE, "They will most certainly notice."

Minho thought about Jeongin and Changbin bombarding the two with questions of what took them so long and shuddered. He definitely does _not_ want them to get any wrong ideas.

Seungmin didn't reply as he continued to be dragged by the older boy all up until they were stood on the sidewalk of their company building, surprisingly with no cars in sight. There was, however, rain. Loud and pouring rain.

"Uh...Manager-hyung's not here yet," Seungmin stated, his eyes fixed on the harsh rainfall, "Let's just go inside...I don't wanna get sick."

Seungmin untangled his hand from Minho's and began to make his way back towards the entryway of their company building before the older boy tugged him by the hand, suddenly struck with an idea.

"You said you wanted more dance lessons, right?" the older boy asked, smirking at Seungmin's confused face.

"Yes...but what does that have to do with..." Seungmin drifted off, realizing all too quickly what Minho wanted to do, "H-Hyung, I-I really don't think it's a good idea. We both get sick way too easily- We can't-"

Minho didn't allow the younger boy to finish as he dropped their bags on the floor and ran passed where the eaves ended, dragging Seungmin along with him.

The rain hit their heads almost instantly and in a matter of seconds, they were soaked. Minho laughed out loud.

"Alright, hyung," Seungmin yelled over the loud rain, making his way back up the stairs, "You've had your fun! Let's go inside now!"

Minho, yet again, dragged him back and into the middle of the empty road.

"C'mon, Seungmin-ah!" the older of the two shouted, wrapping his arms around Seungmin's thin waist, "Let's live a little!"

The younger boy gripped at Minho's soaked t-shirt, a cutely surprised look on his face.

Minho laughed loudly as he spun them around in a circle, pulling Seungmin as close as he possibly could.

The older boy watched as Seungmin's previously worried look was broken by a fit of soft, breathy giggles. Minho smiled even wider.

After a few moments, they both stopped spinning, breathing heavily.

Seungmin stared at the older boy curiously, his hands delicately rested on Minho's chest.

The older of the two looked from Seungmin's damp hair, to his confused but happy eyes, before landed on the younger's boy pretty lips.

Seungmin's smooth lips were slightly parted and a cloud of visible air appeared when he exhaled due to the cold weather.

Minho thought the boy looked beautiful.

He wanted to kiss him.

He was going to kiss him.

"Hyu-" Seungmin started before he was cut off by a loud _HONK!_

The two boys visibly jumped, turning to see their manager pulled over next to the curb.

Minho's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as Seungmin dragged the two of them under the eaves to pick up their bags and then into the car.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," their manager told them.

Seungmin shook his head from where he was sat next to Minho in the backseat.

"It's okay..." he said quietly, looking out the window.

Minho saw their manager glance curiously at the two from the rearview mirror before looking back at the road.

"I want to ask what you two were doing out there in the rain, but I'll save it for another time," he stated.

Minho smiled, glancing at Seungmin whose eyes were closed before quietly replying, "Thanks, hyung."

* * *

"Do you want me to carry him up with you?"

The manager directed this question at Minho as they both looked at the sleeping Seungmin before them. The car was pulled over next to their home and they were in the process of figuring out what to do with the sleeping boy.

Minho thought to himself for a moment before he shook his head.

"I'll carry him up," he declared, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the car to open Seungmin's door.

The manager raised another eyebrow before agreeing, "Okay...Only if you're sure."

Minho opened Seungmin's door and slid his arms underneath the boy, about to lift him in bridal style.

"I'm sure," Minho replied, carrying Seungmin into his arms.

He was lighter than Minho thought and that brought a sad frown on his face.

 _Minho was going to make the biggest breakfast in the world the next morning just for him_.

He bid their manager adieu before closing the car door with one swift kick.

Minho carried Seungmin into the elevator, taking his time to trace his eyes on Seungmin's every feature. He had always thought the others looked cute when they were sleeping, but there was just something about Seungmin that made him look even cuter than the rest.

The elevator doors opened and Minho knocked on their door a few times—albeit, with a bit difficulty—before it was opened by a curious Changbin as well as an equally curious Jeongin not far behind him.

Changbin seemed to open his mouth to say something before Minho smirked and used his eyes to signal that he was _busy_.

The younger boys sighed, parting way for Minho to carry the sleepy Seungmin into their shared bedroom with Jisung before placing the younger boy into the older's bed.

Minho grabbed a pair of Seungmin's sweats as well as one of his own oversized long-sleeved shirts from the closet before making his way back to where the younger boy was curled up in Minho's sheets.

He had to momentarily wake Seungmin up to help him change out of his damp practice clothes and into pajamas, but the boy didn't seem to care as right after he was changed, he fell right back onto the Minho's bed, completely knocked out.

Minho smiled. He knew how much Seungmin hated not getting ready for bed before falling asleep, and promised himself to wake the younger boy up once he was done talking with Changbin and Jeongin. But for now, Minho let himself be selfish and keep Seungmin in his bed for just a little while longer.

Minho placed a kiss on Seungmin's forehead before tucking the boy in and changing into pajamas himself.

"Hyung!" Jeongin and Changbin yelled at Minho at the sight of him entering the hallway from where they sat on the couch.

"Keep it down, you two," he scolded, settling next to Changbin on the couch. "The others are asleep."

" _Hyung_ ," Jeongin repeated, quieter this time. "What even _happened_? Why were you guys late? Why were you _carrying him_? Why were you both _wet_?"

Minho sighed, explaining what happened and causing the other two boys' jaws to widen.

"I can't believe this," Changbin said, breaking the silence that was in the air after Minho finished his story.

"I'm so jealous," Jeongin admitted, crossing his arms and pouting childishly. "You _actually_ almost kissed Seungmin-hyung before any of us. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Changbin-hyung 'cos he's been crushing on Seungmin-hyung for a while now, but _you_ , Minho-hyung? _You_ who _literally just_ _realized_ you were in love with Seungmin-hyung a few days ago? _You're_ the one who actually gets to make the first move?"

Minho smirked playfully, resting his head against the cushioned frame of the couch.

"Well don't be _too_ jealous, Jeongin-ah," he advised.

"Besides," Minho lifted his head to look at Jeongin before continuing, "If anything, I would consider this as a _win_ for the Seungmin Love Club."

"The Seungmin Love _what_."

The three boys seated on the couch whipped their head around to see Jisung standing in the middle of the hallway, clad in his pajamas with a very, _very_ confused look on his face.

" _Uh oh._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i made the roommates different from how it is irl for the sake of some situations so heres the breakdown of the rooms incase ur confused:  
> > 2minsung  
> > 2chanlix  
> > hyunin
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	4. "Baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u lots and lots for two comments eleven kudos and sixtytwo hits !! i appreciate every single one of u (≧ 𓎺 ≦)
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading this chapter ♡

"The Seungmin Love _what_."

Jisung really didn't mean to eavesdrop; he just couldn't help but overhear the words "Seungmin Love Club" exit Minho's mouth before he decided that he simply couldn't ignore it.

"Uh oh," Jeongin said, breaking the silence between the four of them.

"Jisungie..." Changbin started, sounding all too serious. "What are you doing up?"

"I-I came to get angry at Minho-hyung for practicing with Seungmin for so long," Jisung stuttered out, still a bit confused by the strange situation he was in. "'Cos I was planning to cuddle with Seungmin tonight."

"Ah..." the eldest in the room replied, nodding his head.

Another beat of awkward silence rested in the air.

"So...So what is this about a Seungmin Love Club?" Jisung dared to ask.

The young rapper watched the three on the couch share a glance before Changbin beckoned him to join them.

Jisung hurried along excitedly and took a seat on the coffee table in front of them.

"The Seungmin Love Club..." Changbin started.

"...is a club where we appreciate..." Jeongin continued, ears tinted red.

"...and love Seungmin at all costs," Minho finished.

"Oh." Jisung nodded along, believing it was a bit strange, but also very understandable for them to have a club dedicated to Seungmin. "Well then...Can I please join?"

He watched as the three boys of the Seungmin Love Club exchanged another glance before Minho was the one who informed him, "Well, to join the club...There is one _slight_ standard you have to reach."

"Okay..." Jisung replied, ready to listen. "What's the standard?"

"You have to have a crush on Seungmin," they all answered at the same time.

Jisung blinked at them once. Twice.

"Well, I guess I meet all of the requirements then!"

It was almost comedic by how the other boys reacted to his statement.

Minho was the first to realize, then Changbin, then Jeongin.

They stared at him, nobody saying a single word.

At least until Jeongin whisper-yelled, "You have a crush on Seungmin-hyung too?!"

Jisung giggled. "Has it not been that obvious?"

The rest of the boys tilted their heads causing Jisung to roll his eyes playfully before continuing, "I cuddle with him almost every night, I kiss him on the cheek way too many times for it to only be considered 'friendly,' guys, I call him ' _baby_ ' for god's sake."

The three on the table shared a look and shrugged.

They welcomed Jisung to the club as he cheered, promising not to disappoint.

* * *

" _Baby~_ "

It was almost three in the morning as Jisung entered their living room singsonging. It was the night after being introduced to the Seungmin Love Club and Jisung was about to bother Seungmin for two reasons: one was to yes, get the rest of the members of the Seungmin Love Club jealous when he brags to them about all the cute moments him and Seungmin shared together at their next meeting; however, the second and more important reason of the two was that he really just missed Seungmin's company after not being able to cuddle with him the night before.

Seungmin was seated on their couch, looking absolutely tiny curled up in the middle of the empty room. He lifted his eyes from his book to look up sleepily at the slightly older boy, his thick black glasses rested at the edge of his nose bridge. Seungmin was wearing his pajamas, his bareface on full display as Jisung took in the sight of him. Seungmin broke into a tired smile at the sight of the boy, marking his page with his bookmark before letting out a cute and small yawn.

Jisung was so, _so_ in love.

"Jisungie," Seungmin started, putting his arms down from stretching (which Jisung will not confirm nor deny if he stared at Seungmin's bare stomach when his white pajama shirt road up.)

"Baby," the said boy repeated, making his way to sit beside the younger boy.

Seungmin snorted at the nickname, resting his head on Jisung's shoulder as he sat down.

"Why'd you always call me that, Sung?

Jisung momentarily malfunctioned as he was hit by the flowery sweet scent of Seungmin's newly washed hair. All thoughts left his brain instantaneously and all he could think about was Seungmin, Seungmin, _Seungmin_.

"You're...baby," Jisung choked out.

Seungmin raised his head to stare at Jisung with a curious look.

"You spend too much time with Felix," Seungmin stated, his tone playfully judging the slightly older boy.

Jisung composed himself and rolled his eyes before suddenly being struck with an idea.

"Baby..." he started. Seungmin's attention snapped to Jisung in an instant and it took everything in Jisung's power to not lean forward and devour Seungmin's slightly parted lips as he tilted his head in question.

"Can...Can I hear you call me baby, too?" Jisung requested.

Seungmin's faced flushed almost immediately and the older boy gleamed with happiness. Jisung knew that Seungmin was usually very composed, which is why he absolutely _adored_ making him all flustered and sputtery. The boy may even say it's his favorite pastime.

"Wha-What? Why?" Seungmin asked back, refusing to make eye contact with Jisung.

At that, Jisung shrugged, replying, "I call you baby. I don't know...I just wanted to hear it out of your mouth."

Seungmin stayed silent, and Jisung presumed he had lost. Sighing, he turned away from the boy to stare at the blank television screen.

Right after, however, Jisung could hear Seungmin take a deep breath.

" _B-B_ _aby_ ," the slightly younger boy stuttered out, face red, and his eyes on the closed book in his lap.

Jisung turned to him in an instant, and he felt butterflies enter his stomach.

Seungmin looked so very beautiful with his tinted cheeks and nervous glances. On top of that, he _sounded_ beautiful too with his quiet words paired with his shyly sweet tone.

Jisung sighed again, reaching to cascade his hands through Seungmin's hair, at which the younger boy—almost like a puppy—closed his eyes and sighed contently at.

"You sometimes call us 'baby,'" Jisung stated, staring at his beloved. "What's got you so shy about it now?"

Seungmin eyes' fluttered open and Jisung almost combusted right on the spot. Jisung's heart pounded at the sight of Seungmin's slightly parted mouth, flushed face, and half lidded eyes. Oh how he just wished he would get to see this look on Seungmin again, however, in a whole different situation.

"I-I don't know," Seungmin replied, still stuttery, "This-This just feels different from those other times. I just- I really- I don't know."

The boy buried his face in Jisung shoulder once more and the boy patted the younger's back soothingly.

"I'm just tired," Seungmin mumbled into Jisung's neck, sending a subtle shiver down the older's spine, "I'm just tired. That's all."

Jisung almost let out a sad sigh as he thought Seungmin would go more into detail about how he was feeling, but instead opted on changing the subject as he asked, "Well...we can't have that, can we, baby?" He stroked the sides of Seungmin's clothed torso in support, and Jisung thought he felt a hint of a shiver from Seungmin, but ruled it as just him hallucinating.

Seungmin then shook his head against the older's shoulder which prompted Jisung to continue, "So does my baby wanna go to bed now?"

Jisung felt Seungmin momentarily pause at Jisung's words before cutely nodding.

"Okay," Jisung replied, "Let's go."

Jisung easily swept Seungmin off the couch, the younger of the two letting out a surprised yelp.

"J-Jisungie," Seungmin started, and the said boy could hear the smile in his words. "Put me down!"

Jisung promptly ignored him as he guided Seungmin in a position where his legs were wrapped around Jisung's torso, his arms around Jisung's neck, and his head against Jisung's shoulder.

It should've been uncomfortable as the younger boy was about three inches taller than Jisung, but neither of them complained as Jisung made his way to their bedroom and delicately placed Seungmin on his bed at the bottom bunk underneath the younger's top bunk.

Seungmin didn't question it, instead buried himself into Jisung's sheets, his face in the pillows, breathing out a content sigh before shutting his eyes.

Jisung didn't move and simply stared at the soft boy and how perfect he looked in Jisung's bed. He wished he could see this every night.

Jisung imagined tiredly coming home late at night from a producing session at the studio with Changbin and Chan, and being greeted by his baby curled up in his comforters, moonlight highlighting his gorgeous features, clad in one of Jisung's oversized sleep shirts that would dip at his prettily tiny waist perfectly as he laid on his side, nothing but his soft breathing filling the room as he waited for Jisung to return and join him.

Jisung wanted it so badly. _Oh_ how he would do anything for it.

"Jisungie?" came a quiet and muffled mumble from the boy in his bed. "Are you not gonna stay with me?"

Jisung gulped as Seungmin's eyes fluttered open to look at him, innocently.

_Well you didn't have to tell him twice._

Jisung quickly molded himself against Seungmin as he had done when they had cuddled a million times before before falling asleep with dreams of daisy scented shampoo, round glasses, soft lips, and shy smiles.

* * *

At ten at night the same day after having one of the best sleeps of his life, Jisung entered the studio, singsonging once again.

"Channie-hyung~!"

The said boy was sat hunched over, producing. His headphones were haphazardly put on, covering one ear but not the other.

He fully turned around in his swivel chair at the sound of his name being called and pushed his headphones down to the base of his neck.

"Hey, Jisung-ah," he greeted.

"Hiya, hyung!" the younger of the two replied, pulling up a chair to hover over what Chan was looking at. "Whatcha doin'?"

Chan shook his head in reply.

"Nothing...Nothing. Just had an idea and wanted to start working on it before my inspiration leaves me."

Jisung nodded along, staring at the producing application opened up on Chan's computer.

"Anyways..." Chan continued, stretching back in his chair, "What's up? Not that I don't mind your company...But why are you here? I thought you didn't have any schedule here today?"

"I don't," Jisung replied, flipping through the notebook in his hands before finding the page he wanted and placing it in front of his hyung, "I just finished writing up some lyrics. Wanted you to check them out."

Chan nodded before scanning the messy scribbles on the two open pages.

A few beats of silence passed and Jisung tapped his combat boots on the floor as he waited.

"What's this?" Chan spoke up, pointing at a group of lyrics that were very obviously written on the same day by the way Jisung's handwriting looked as well as the same type of pen he was using at the time. Jisung leaned forward to see what caught Chan's attention and sure enough, he was pointing at the lyrics Jisung scribbled down just that morning after waking up to Seungmin's sleeping face.

"... _the smell of flowers, daisies_... _lay down with me, baby_... _hands on your waist...you in my bed..._ " Chan picked apart these certain phrases from what Jisung had written.

"This is quite the love song, isn't it?" Chan asked, jokingly. The younger boy's face flushed in embarrassment at Chan's teasing.

"I- uh-" he stuttered. In all honesty, he had completely forgot about those lyrics. _He didn't even take a second glance at the words after he wrote them_.

"Those are- uh- from this morning. I just got...uh- inspired," Jisung managed to get out out.

"Inspired...?" Chan questioned, curiously, "May I ask by what? Or perhaps even, by whom?"

"Oh! Uh-" Jisung cut himself off with an awkward laugh before finally replying with, "I was...watching...uh- I was watching a...a romance drama. Got inspired...by that...certain...drama...yeah."

"Ah..."

Chan turned his head back to the notebook as Jisung breathed out a sigh of relief for saving himself.

"Are you _sure_ about that though, Jisungie?" Chan asked. His eyes seemed to be tracing a certain line on the page. The younger boy was very much confused. Chan read aloud from the notebook, " _I think about you all the time._ _Seungmin, baby, I really wish you were mine_ _._ "

Chan looked up from the notebook at Jisung who was staring back at him open-mouthed.

He forgot he wrote that.

"The character..." Jisung replied nervously, averting his eyes, "In the drama...his...uh...his name is Seungmin. I was inspired...by...by him. Not-Not _our_ Seungmin, just-"

"Jisung-ah," Chan started. The said boy made eye contact with the eldest and was met with soft, kind eyes staring back at him.

"Jisung-ah," he repeated. "It's okay. I already...kinda...I knew you liked Seungmin."

"Oh," Jisung breathed out. He thought he wasn't being as obvious as he thought he was with his crush due to the fact that none of the members of the Seungmin Love Club knew of it prior to him telling them. However, at the same time, he wasn't that surprised as he knew that Chan was quite an observant person.

"You don't have to worry," Chan told him, patting the younger boy's hand where it rested on the desk, "Your secret is safe with me."

Jisung didn't reply to that, but instead was suddenly struck with the urge to ask something.

"Hyung?" he started.

Chan let out a small " _Hm?_ " to encourage him to go on.

"Hyung, do _you_ have a crush on anyone?"

Jisung watched as Chan's eyes widen before seemingly opening his mouth to reply.

However, no words came out.

They sat in complete silence.

"H-Hyung?" Jisung said, worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Chan seemed to break out of his trance, shaking his head with a small " _Sorry_."

"Hey...Hey, it's okay, hyung," Jisung comforted Chan, resting his hand on the older's. _He must've hit a nerve_.

"There's no need to look all conflicted." Jisung frowned. "You really don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, don't be sorry," Chan assured, averting his eyes, "You didn't do a anything wrong, haha...I just zoned out."

Jisung was ready to drop the subject all until he noticed his hyung's red ears.

He smiled, grabbing his notebook from where it sat in front of them, got up, and pushed the chair he sat in back in its place.

"Well...if it's someone we both know," Jisung started, making his way towards the door of the studio. "Like... _Seungmin_ , for example."

Jisung glanced at his hyung who seemed to pause momentarily again.

 _I got him_ , Jisung thought.

"Then..." he continued, "Don't hesitate to reach out to me."

Chan continued to not reply and instead opted for staring at the floor.

Jisung let out a small sigh as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"The..." Jisung started. Chan's head snapped up in an instant to look at him. The younger boy giggled at the eldest's cute expression before ending the conversation.

" _The Seungmin Love Club will be patiently waiting for your arrival._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the lyrics ji wrote were heavily inspired by the lyrics of [wish you were mine by caroline dare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_UAkS1polQ)
> 
> im sorry this chapter was kinda late...this is kind of a tmi but i promise its related lol so basically i hurt my ear the other day and i may sound like a complete pussy by saying this but genuinely even with painkillers the pain was still distracting me enough that i couldnt focus on anything else and since i didnt wanna post a shitty not-proofread chapter i waited until i was slightly better to post so here i am! im hoping i can do a mass update later but we'll see. thank u for understanding! sorry again :((
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	5. "Minnie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaa five more comments four more kudos two more bookmarks and twentythree more hits thank u all so much !!
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading this chapter ♡

" _The Seungmin Love Club will be patiently waiting for your arrival_."

Chan watched Jisung exit the studio, shutting the door closed behind him.

The eldest took a deep breathe, shaking his head as he recalled the events that occurred just a few moments ago.

His suspicions were confirmed—Jisung was in love with Seungmin, however, that much, he already knew.

Then Jisung asked him if he had a crush on anyone, which he did not reply to due to being lost in his own thoughts.

Then he brought up Seungmin, spouted out something about a club, then left?

Chan was so very confused.

He thought when being asked if he had a crush on anybody, the answer would come up easy to him.

' _You know we can't date_.'

' _I'm just not interested in anyone_.'

' _No_.'

However, Chan simply couldn't say anything.

His mind drifted off to Seungmin and his kind words, soft giggles, plush lips, his pretty neck, milky thighs- at that, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a worried Jisung.

How the _hell_ was he _supposed_ to negate Jisung's questions after that?

Chan thought he simply saw Seungmin as a friend. A best friend. One that he wanted to love and care for until the rest of time.

Chan's thoughts questioned him, _But what if you were more?_

 _Then...Then I would give him all the love in the world_ , Chan easily answered, _I would love him in all the ways he deserves to be loved._

The studio stayed silent.

Chan shook his head at himself.

He _really_ needed to get back to work.

* * *

Chan was _so almost done_ with the demo instrumental he was working on a few days ago with Changbin and Jisung.

He had put aside his last idea for lack of inspiration, and decided to just try and finish the project he was already working on.

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning.

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly, his headphones knocking down to his shoulders.

Before he could push them back up and continue working, he heard a voice softly call his name.

" _Channie-hyung?_ "

The said boy whipped around to the doorway, and there stood Seungmin.

Seungmin was staring at him tiredly, a shy smile on his face.

Chan let his eyes wander down from the boy's sleepy features to his outfit. _Specifically_ , Seungmin's top. Seungmin was wearing none other than Chan's favorite hoodie; the one that STAYs often asked if they could borrow during his weekly Vlives.

Seungmin was wearing _that_ hoodie.

And he looked absolutely _perfect_ in it.

He couldn't help to trace his eyes lower to see Seungmin matching the hoodie with a pair of black ripped jeans as well as some black combat boots.

Call him a vampire for this, but Chan believed the younger boy looked absolutely _ravishing_.

Chan raised his gaze to look at Seungmin in the eyes again. Chan licked his lips that were drier than normal.

Before he knew it, his eyes landed on the exposed skin at Seungmin's neck, and he let his mind wander to what Seungmin would look like if he wore a black choker as well, and perhaps what would happen if his ripped jeans were replaced with a tight, black, pleated, leather miniskirt...

"Channie-hyung?" Seungmin repeated.

"M-Minnie," Chan stuttered out, pushing his lustful thoughts to the back of his mind.

 _Seungmin's just one of my closest friends_ , Chan had to remind himself _._

"Hi, hyung," Seungmin said, making his way to where Chan sat.

"Uh...Minnie what are you doing?" the older asked as Seungmin pushed Chan's chair away from his desk, "And what are you doing here? It's so late."

"I was practicing my vocals until now," the younger boy informed, standing in between Chan and his desk, a small smile on his face, "Wanted to bring you home with me."

"Oh," Chan replied.

Seungmin continued to smile at him and Chan couldn't help but wonder aloud, "Well, but...what...what are you doing right now, Minnie?"

The boy blinked at Chan before replying, "I was going to do this."

He then proceeded to join Chan on his chair.

The older boy didn't move as Seungmin straddled his hips, wrapping his arms around the older boy, and leaning back to rest himself on sit Chan's thighs.

Chan automatically rested his hands on Seungmin's clothed thighs as if it was second nature.

This is a dream, he thought, Seungmin smiling happily as he played with the curled hairs at the back of Chan's neck.

He absolutely _had_ to be dreaming.

"I know I never really...do this," Seungmin started, his happy smile turning into more of an embarrassed and awkward one. "But you just...you looked cold. I wanted to fix it."

"O-Oh- I-"

 _Spit it out, Chan!_ he yelled at himself. 

"You're perfect," he managed to get out.

Seungmin's eyes widened and Chan poorly clarified, "You're perfect- uh- here. On my lap. It's- This position that you're in- Yeah- You're perfect. I mean, _it's_ \- It's perfect. The position. That you are in. Currently."

The oldest boy's face flushed as Seungmin threw his head back in silent laughter.

"Well I'm glad to know you don't hate this..." Seungmin replied after he calmed himself down. He placed his head on Chan's broad shoulder and the older boy was able to feel the younger's soft breathing against his bare neck.

_Seungmin really didn't know what he was doing to Chan, huh?_

The older boy shook his head and moved his hands from Seungmin's thighs to his thin waist.

He giggled a bit when Chan stroked at the clothed skin above his hip which just made Chan's heart race faster.

A few beats of comfortable silence passed before Chan broke out of his thoughts and finally spoke.

"You're...You're wearing my hoodie, Minnie."

Seungmin pulled back to stare at Chan before replying, "Yes...Yes, I suppose I am."

"It looks-" Chan gulped, staring at the exposed skin at Seungmin's neck, refusing to meet the boy's eyes. "It looks great on you."

Chan watched Seungmin smile in the corner of his eye before replying with a small " _Thanks, hyung_ " and resting his head back into the crook of the older boy's neck.

They stayed like that for a while before Chan asked, "Do you want me to carry you, Minnie?"

Seungmin seemed to think to himself for a moment before pushing himself away from Chan, his palms rested on the older boy's chest.

"No..." he replied, "I'm okay. Let's go."

It took all of Chan's willpower to not show any signs of disappointment as Seungmin pushed himself up from the chair, his heavy combat boots hitting the floor with a thud.

Seungmin cutely brushed himself off after getting up and held out his hand to Chan as if to help him up.

"Just...just let me just clean up a bit," Chan told the younger boy, gesturing to the desk full of junk that accumulated since the time he got there until then.

Seungmin nodded sleepily before exiting the studio to likely calling their manager to pick them up.

Chan sighed as he got up from his chair, still holding onto the underlying feeling of Seungmin's body against his.

He reached for his phone.

" _Hello?_ " came the receiver almost instantaneously.

If Chan was in the correct mindset, he would've questioned why the person he called was even awake in the first place.

However, with his thoughts clouded by Seungmin and only Seungmin, he asked instead,

"Jisung, what is this about a 'Seungmin Love Club?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- can jyp stylists please put seungmin in more combat boots please i beg  
> \- the fit chan was thinking of was heavily inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mini_innie/status/1316824208953937921?s=20)  
> \- this ended kinda differently compared to the other chapters but its okay lol  
> \- since this is channies chapter i wanted to have more parts where hes just //thinking// cos wbk hes a very avid thinker so i wanted to showcase that. i hope it was okay ^^
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	6. "Seungmo-yah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its mass updating time !!
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading this chapter ♡

Felix didn't understand _how_ encouraging Seungmin to get a TikTok would end up like this.

It was sometime in the afternoon and Felix walked into the kitchen to see Seungmin sat at the dining table, wearing his AirPods, a glass of water beside him, and his phone in his hands.

"Seungmo-yah~" Felix greeted, grinning as he skipped towards him. "Whatcha looking at?"

Seungmin glanced up when Felix took a seat across from him.

"Hi, Lix." He smiled, taking one of his AirPods from out of his ear.

"Hi," Felix replied before repeating, "What're you looking at?"

Seungmin glanced back down at his phone before seemingly realizing something.

"Oh!" he started. "I remember wanting to show you something!"

Felix tilted his head curiously as Seungmin continued excitedly, "I'm on TikTok right now, and I just watched this video that I wanted to show you!"

The slightly younger boy raised his phone to Felix's face, disconnecting his AirPods.

The audio played out loud and Felix realized that Seungmin was showing him a clip of some people playing Among Us.

The freckled boy believed it was just going to be some funny video, however, suddenly a voice began to speak and Felix recognized it instantaneously.

It was the infamous deep-voiced YouTuber that went by the name of 'CORPSE Husband.'

"Listen to his voice!" Seungmin said excitedly as CORPSE continued to talk through Seungmin's phone. "It's just so deep and cool!"

Felix also didn't understand _why_ Seungmin fanboying over some guy with a deep voice upset him, but it did.

"Yeah..." Felix replied weakly as the TikTok replayed, "His voice is...it's cool."

"Mhm!" Seungmin agreed, shutting off his phone and putting it down next to him.

"He makes music, too!" the slightly younger boy continued, "It's not really my style but I can't stop listening to him...His voice is just so...alluring."

Seungmin seemed to giggle at his own choice of words, but Felix could only let out a small, perhaps even slightly upset, breath out that sounded less like a hint of laughter and more like a sigh.

"Yeah...I've...I've heard of him," Felix said, trying his best to keep the bite out of his voice.

Seungmin nodded, resting his chin in his hands.

"His voice is just so...attractive, y'know?"

And at that, Felix was simply fed up. Again, he did not know why, but he really couldn't help it either.

"He doesn't even have an accent though," Felix stated saltily, rolling his eyes.

When the Australian boy looked back at Seungmin, however, he still had a bright smile on his face. Felix thought it was almost even wider than before.

Then all of a sudden, Seungmin burst out laughing.

"You don't have to have an _accent_ to be attractive, Lix," he replied.

Felix chewed on his lower lip, trying his best not the sound as upset as he actually was when he replied,

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess not."

* * *

"Oh my god, how do I change my accent to an American one, hyung, help-"

Felix was pacing in the living room, Chan cooking food not far from him in their kitchen. It was almost dinnertime and a few days after the CORPSE incident with Seungmin.

"Lix," Chan started as he stirred the pasta sauce he was making.

Jisung and Changbin went to the studio together, Hyunjin was at the gym, and Minho and Seungmin were practicing choreography together. This left the two Aussies by themselves in the house.

Chan continued, "What's got you so worked up about this? Why do you care so much about Seungmin drooling over some guy with a deep voice?"

" _Because_ , hyung." Felix threw his arms up in the air dramatically for added effect. "He's been watching more and more of his videos _and_ listening to his music like _all the time_ nowadays. He doesn't play Among Us, he doesn't like horror, he doesn't listen to the type of dark-trap music CORPSE makes _yet_ he's _obsessed_ with all of the dude's stuff. Haven't you noticed that, hyung?"

Chan sighed as he turned off the stove then washed his hands.

"Yes, I've noticed," the leader replied, "But what I'm trying to ask is why it's bothering you so much."

Felix flopped onto their leather couch on his back, staring at the blank ceiling.

"I just don't _know_ , hyung," he said, quietly.

Chan took a seat beside Felix's feet.

"Lix..." he started. The said boy sat up and looked at his hyung. Chan was staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes...?" the younger Australian asked.

"Have you...maybe...just _maybe_ thought that you're bothered by this so much because you're jealous? Because you have...you maybe have a crush on Seungmin?"

All color flushed from Felix's face in an instance.

"Wh-Wh-What?" the younger of the two denied, refusing to make eye contact with Chan, "Just-Just because him liking a different guy with a deep voice gets on my nerves, and-and just because _I_ wanna be the one who make him squirm with just my voice in his ears and make his heart race every time I talk to him _doesn't mean_ -"

Chan cut him off with a light pat on his leg.

"Lix, it's okay," Chan told him.

The younger boy buried his face in his hands, mumbling, " _What do I do, Channie-hyung_?"

They were both quiet for a moment before Chan was the one who spoke up.

"Do you...Do you know what the Seungmin Love Club is?

Felix raised his head up to look at his hyung, and he was met with Chan's serious expression.

"Uh..." Felix started. "No...?"

Chan nodded as if he thought Felix would answer that way.

"It's...It's a 'club' that _somebody_ in our group made to love, appreciate, and talk about Seungmin together. It's full of...It's full of all the people in our group who are currently crushing on Seungmin, and which...which is more than you think."

"Oh," Felix managed to say. They had...a club? Dedicated to _people who like Seungmin_? Was he hearing this correctly?

Chan continued, "That's why I wasn't exactly surprised that you liked him as...many of us do as well.'"

"Us?" the younger Australian boy questioned.

Chan nodded solemnly at him.

"Yes. Us."

Felix buried his face in his hands once more.

"How many people are in this club?" he mumbled.

"More than half of the members," Chan replied, easily.

"And you're inviting me to join?" Felix confirmed, lifting his head up just the slightest.

Chan nodded at him.

Felix averted the eldest boy's eyes as he accepted the invitation.

* * *

In Felix's defense, he thought the others wouldn't be home for a long time.

It was the same day as joining the so-called "Seungmin Love Club" and Chan had left to help Changbin and Jisung on a track, leaving Felix alone by himself. He used the Smart TV in their living room to watch YouTube.

How was he supposed to know that right when he clicked on a "Seungmin being cute" compilation video that Hyunjin would walk right through the front door?

"H-Hyunjinnie!" Felix nervously said, reaching for the remote and quickly turning off the TV.

"Hey, Lix..." the taller boy replied, taking off his shoes at the door while looking at him, oddly.

"What were you watching?" he asked.

"Oh- Uh- Nothing. Really. Ha. Ha."

Felix internally facepalmed himself for acting so obvious.

"Lixie-yah, I play Among Us," Hyunjin told him, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the couch next to him, "My detecting skills have gotten way better...And, Felix, you're acting awfully suspicious right now."

Felix didn't reply, so Hyunjin grabbed the remote with ease.

"No!" the slightly younger boy cried out, reaching for the remote control in Hyunjin's hands.

Hyunjin easily dodged him and Felix cursed his arms for being short.

Hyunjin turned on the TV which opened to the compilation Felix was just about to watch.

The title was in English, so a part of Felix hoped Hyunjin didn't understand what it said.

However, his feelings of disappointment and pride were evident when Hyunjin questioned, "A compilation video, Lix?"

The said boy just looked away in embarrassment.

Hyunjin let out a small giggle, patting Felix's leg as he responded, "Don't worry, Lixie, I watch them, too. I won't judge."

"Seungmin compilations?" the Australian boy blurted out.

Hyunjin ducked his head slightly before nodding back.

"Wait..." Felix started, seemingly realizing something. He locked eyes with Hyunjin.

"Do you...Do you have a crush on Seungmin, too?" he asked quietly.

Felix watched Hyunjin's face contort into a look of shock before he averted his eyes.

The freckled boy sighed, taking Hyunjin's larger hands in his own. Hyunjin met his eyes again and Felix gave him a wide smile in return.

" _You're one of us._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the hyunlix scene was heavily inspired by hyunjin actually admitting he watches seungjin compilations in [this vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/post/0-18833989)
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	7. "Seungminnie"

" _You're one of us_."

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at that.

"'One of us?'" he questioned, "What are you on about, Lix?"

The younger boy seemed to have stars in his eyes and Hyunjin really didn't understand what he was getting at.

"I'm talking about the _Seungmin Love Club_ , Hyunjinnie," Felix informed, excitedly.

He seemed to want Hyunjin to be as delighted as he was, however, Hyunjin just felt even more confusion.

"I understand your silence," Felix giggled out, "I felt the same when Ch- when one of our members asked me to join."

Hyunjin didn't reply, so Felix continued, "The members of the club are full of the members of our group who, to some degree, are in love with Seungmin."

The slightly taller boy nodded slowly, understanding Felix to a certain extent, but that extent was very, very small.

"Apparently we just have meetings and talk about Seungmin. It sounds silly, but I've been told it's a very therapeutic to get things off your chest. Since you know...we're all suffering from crippling loneliness and also Seungmin's denseness which are two issues we can't really tell anyone else about..."

Felix trailed off at that, but noticing Hyunjin's lack of response, he lastly added, "I haven't attended a meeting yet, so I don't really know. I honestly found out about it just a few hours ago."

" _Love_ Club?' Hyunjin finally spoke up, earning a curious look from Felix, "Who said anything about love?"

Hyunjin's confused expression seemed to transfer to Felix, so the older boy continued, lying through his teeth, "I didn't say I _loved_ him. Love is a strong word, I guess I have a small-a small crush on him, but-but it's really not that deep. I'll get over it."

Hyunjin thought the freckled boy looked a bit surprised, maybe even slightly disappointed at his words. However, Felix also seemed to know that Hyunjin was not exactly being the most truthful.

A indescribable silence hung in the air between the two boys.

Felix broke it with, "Attend one meeting. Maybe the rest of the boys can help you sort out your thoughts."

Hyunjin didn't respond again and Felix sighed, patting the older boy's thigh before leaving him in the living room with his thoughts.

Hyunjin really didn't mean to act so indifferent towards Felix, but when on the topic of Seungmin, it was very difficult for Hyunjin to muster up the courage to openly discuss what he felt for him.

To Hyunjin, Seungmin was a puzzle.

A beautiful and intricate puzzle that Seungmin wanted to love, care for, and make happy.

And at the same time, a complex and confusing puzzle that Hyunjin had difficulty understanding.

Not knowing how he felt about Seungmin scared him down to his very core.

* * *

When Hyunjin walked through the door, he was met with six smiling faces staring back at him.

It was the day of the Hyunjin's first Seungmin Love Club meeting.

Seungmin was out doing a schedule, leaving the rest of the boys with a day off. They made a group chat and decided that before Seungmin goes home, they would hold a meeting.

Hyunjin had just got home from the company where he was practicing their new choreography.

"Hyunjinnie!" Jisung got up from where he sat to wrap his arms around Hyunjin who was slipping off his shoes and discarding his practice bag on the floor.

"Hey..." the tallest boy greeted back, returning Jisung's smile when he pulled back. Jisung dragged Hyunjin by the hand to the couch where the others sat.

"Guess we can start the meeting!" Felix declared, excitedly.

Hyunjin sat next to the freckled boy on the couch, giving him a smile before turning to Chan.

"Okay...so this is a bit strange since...y'know, we're talking behind Seungmin's back and this time it's literally all of us except him..." the eldest boy said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, we don't have to talk about Seungmin right now!" Jisung suggested, all eyes turning to him. He locked eyes with Hyunjin as he said, "I think we should talk about Hyunjin first."

"Me?" the said boy choked out, pushing his hands through his hair nervously and letting his hair's dampness from when he showered after practicing earlier come in contact with his slender fingers.

"Yeah, Hyunjinnie," Changbin nodded, locking eyes with the boy. "You."

"You were the last to join the club, hyung," Jeongin piped up, relieving Hyunjin's confusion by the slightest bit. "You're also the least inclined to admit you're in love with Seungmin-hyung."

"Which you probably do," Minho stated, earning a playful scowl from Chan who reprimanded with a ' _Let him think for himself!_ '

"Uh..." Hyunjin started, unsure of what to say.

"We're not trying to like...peer pressure you," Chan informed, reaching out to touch Hyunjin despite being on the opposite side of the 'L' shaped couch, "Felix just told us you looked very conflicted when he brought up Seungmin and...and we just wanna help."

At that, Hyunjin sent a side glance to the younger Australian boy who looked back at him with a bit of an embarrassed expression on his face.

A few beats of silence passed as Hyunjin stared at his hands in his lap, trying his best to sort out his thoughts.

None of them moved until he broke the tension in the air with a quiet, "Well what do you want me to say?"

Hyunjin raised his head and saw the six boys staring back at him with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"That I'm in love with Seungmin? Because I am. There. I said it."

Nobody spoke so Hyunjin continued, raising his voice a bit, "I am really, _really_ in love with him. I mean, who isn't? It's just...just..." Hyunjin paused.

"Aren't you guys scared?"

"Scared of what?" Changbin questioned, confused.

Hyunjin threw his hands in the air before replying, "I-I don't know! Scared of him not liking us back? Of breaking our friendship? Of our love being unrequited?"

He stared each of them directly in the eyes, and by their changed facial expressions, he knew that he hit the nail on the head.

"I want to live in some utopia-like world where he'll love each of us just as much as we all love him, and we can all hold hands and kiss him and love him and hold him in all the ways he deserves. _Of course I do._ But I also know that we need to be realistic here. What if he doesn't return our feelings? Does the outcome of that not scare you? Indulge me, please. _Really_ , what then."

"Well," Minho started, seemingly collecting himself the quickest.

"Well...?"

"Well, then, so be it," the second eldest boy stated, locking eyes with Hyunjin, "If he doesn't like any of us back, then, we just move on, Hyunjin-ah. There wouldn't be anything we would be able to do about that."

Nobody responded, so Minho continued, "But it'll stupid as hell to not, at the very least, _try_. Yeah, sure Seungmin hasn't given us many signs of him liking any of us back, and what? There's nothing we can do but try. And he's...he's strong. And so are we. If things don't go the way we plan, then we'll have to get over ourselves, and move on."

Everyone nodded at Minho when he finished, mutually agreeing to his words.

Hyunjin sighed, understanding his hyung's point. However, it didn't make him any less weary.

"Hyunjin-ah," Changbin started, propping himself up on the couch's armrest where he was seated to stare at the said boy.

"When did you start liking Seungmin?" he asked, changing the topic.

All attention went to Hyunjin as he contemplated on the question.

"Two years ago," he answered. The others' looked momentarily surprised before encouraging him to continue.

"Some silly video a fan edited came into my recommendations," he admitted, giggling quietly as he thought about it, "It was a video with moments of just me and Seungmin, and...and I realized perhaps the way I acted with him really wasn't the 'just friendliest.' I watched so many of them to the point that STAYs literally convinced _me_ that I had a crush on Seungmin."

The group laughed out loud at that.

"But then I thought about..." Hyunjin's voice got quieter when he said this, "...about Seungmin not liking me back, and I _tried_ to get over him. I even avoided him-"

"Oh, I remember that!" Jeongin interrupted, from the opposite side of Hyunjin, "Hyunjin-hyung and Seungmin-hyung got into a _big_ argument early in the morning in our room awhile back when they thought I was asleep."

"Wait, what?" Chan questioned, his eyebrow quirked.

Hyunjin let out another sigh staring at his hands as he confided, "Yeah...Seungmin started to notice how I was avoiding him, and he confronted me about it, and me being the stupid and angsty kid that I was snapped at him saying that nothing was wrong. Seungmin seemed really hurt, almost on the brink of tears at the time. His facial expression in that moment is still engrained in my brain."

Jeongin patted his thigh in reassurance.

Hyunjin looked up to meet each of their eyes.

"It was a look mixed with anger, sadness, and maybe even a bit of resentment. But it wasn't towards me. Seungmin was feeling that towards _himself_. He thought that _he_ was in the wrong in that conversation. And I didn't have the guts to tell him otherwise. I was so disappointed at myself that _I_ was the one who brought that expression to his face and made him feel that way," he admitted guiltily, dropping his head once again.

"Even though I apologized and he accepted it, I still regret that fight _to this very day_ ," he added on quietly, "It's one of the reasons why I'm so scared of telling him about our feeling, Because if he doesn't return them...then, I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that he'll be sporting that same expression of disappointment in himself, and...and I just can't bear to see that look on his face again."

"Hey," came Felix's deep voice from beside him. The freckled boy wrapped his hand around Hyunjin's much larger one. Hyunjin saw Felix sporting a determined look.

"We're going to be okay."

"All of us," Felix continued.

" _We're all going to be okay_."

* * *

Felix threw himself onto Hyunjin's lap, dramatically.

The Seungmin Love Club talked for what seemed like hours and Seungmin _still_ was yet to get home

"I hate this," the freckled boy admitted, all eyes turning to him as he rested his head on Hyunjin's thighs, "I hate having to wait for our stupid dating ban to get lifted. Once he walks through that door, I'm going to confess. That's it."

"You're all talk," Jisung told him, giggling as he rolled his eyes.

"No!" Felix denied, pouting. He raised up from where he laid to send a glare at Jisung that seemed more to Hyunjin as a cat picking a fight with a squirrel rather than him trying to assert his dominance.

"I'm seriously going to do it." He looked them all dead in the eyes.

Jisung quirked an eyebrow at him as Chan was the one who spoke up.

"I don't think-" he was about to reply before he was interrupted with their front door being unlocked.

Everyone froze as Seungmin unsuspiciously walked into the room, no clue of what was just going on before he got home.

"Hi...guys..." he started, glancing at each and every person on the couch as he took off his shoes.

"Why are you guys all staring at me?" he asked, a puzzled expression marring his features. He slowly set his bag down next to Hyunjin's.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Well, actually, Seungmo-yah~" Felix giggled out, sending a wild smirk to the other boys who's eyes widened. He got up from where he was seated, making his way in front of Seungmin.

"I had to tell you-"

Chan grabbed Felix by the waist when he walked by, pulling the younger boy into his lap and covering his mouth.

Felix let out a noise of complaint as Chan continued for him, "He had to tell you that we brought home food and were waiting for you to come home so we can eat together."

The freckled boy rolled his eyes and Chan uncovered his mouth.

"Yeah," the third youngest said, sassily, "That's exactly what I was gonna say."

If Seungmin noted Felix's sarcasm, he didn't say anything about it, and instead made his way to the plastic bags that were placed on their kitchen table.

The rest of the boys made their way to the table, and Felix got up from where he was still sat on Chan's lap to pull Hyunjin up to his feet.

He patted the taller boy's hand twice before sighing out, "Let's go, Hyunjinnie."

* * *

Hyunjin was sat in the living room on his phone. He finished his dinner just a few moments before.

Minho and Jeongin joined him as the rest were still sat at the table eating.

Hyunjin heard a faint vibrating sound coming in the direction of the shoes and ruled it as a phone buzzing.

"Seungminnie," Hyunjin started, beckoning the boy who seemed to be finished eating and was washing his dishes.

"Yeah?" the boy questioned back.

"Your phone!" Hyunjin said, "I think someone is calling you."

"Oh," Seungmin responded, scrubbing down a plate.

"Can you just answer it and put it on speaker, please?" Seungmin asked, sending Hyunjin a small glance from where he stood at the sink. "It's probably my mom."

Hyunjin scrambled to his feet, and Minho and Jeongin giggled at him for being so eager. The boy ignored them, promptly opening Seungmin's organized backpack and fishing his phone with ease.

The contact name was in English, and that completely threw Hyunjin off.

"Uh...Seungminnie?" he started, making his way to the boy. "This isn't your mom."

"What...?" the said boy questioned, not turning away from the sink even when Hyunjin stood beside him.

Hyunjin shrugged even though Seungmin likely didn't see it before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" Seungmin started, putting the last of his utensils in the dishwasher and wiping his hands with a towel.

" _Sky~"_ came a male voice through the phone, a Californian accent prominent in his English, " _Wanted to talk to you about our date tomorrow._ "

Hyunjin's eyes widened, and he could feel all the eyes of the boys snap to him and Seungmin in an instant.

Seungmin seemed momentarily surprised too. At least until he broke out into a wide smile, taking the phone out of Hyunjin's hands and quickly taking it off of speakerphone.

"O-Oh," Seungmin giggled out, his phone pressed against his cheek.

"Hi to you, too," he replied in English, giddily. He made his way out of the kitchen and into his shared room with Jisung and Minho, laughing at whatever the guy on the phone was telling him.

When the boys heard the bedroom door shut, a mixture of defeat, sadness, and dislike made its way onto their faces.

"Did Seungmin-hyung's..." Jeongin started, a frown marring his previously cute and happy features, "Did Seungmin-hyung's friend just say ' _date_ '?"

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions," Chan started, trying his best to calm everyone down even though he exactly he same as they did.

"It's probably not a _date_ date."

"Who even _was_ that?" Minho asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"Dunno...sounded American." Felix scowled. He met Chan's eyes and let out a whiny, " _See_? I _knew_ he was into American accents!"

The eldest didn't reply and instead buried his face in his hands.

Hyunjin looked at each and every one of the boys and it almost seemed like all the hope and determination they had accumulated at the meeting they had moments prior was completely gone, and all that was left was petty jealousy.

Seungmin entered the room again, his phone in his hands.

"Sorry," he told them, a smile still prominent on his face.

"Minnie..." Chan began. "Just out of curiosity...who was that...?"

"Oh," Seungmin responded. "Just an old childhood friend I knew when living in L.A. He's in Seoul right now and when he told me, I offered to take him on a tour of the city after our schedule tomorrow. He was just calling to ask me about it."

"And you're going on a date with him tomorrow?" Jeongin blurted out.

Seungmin tilted his head where he stood in the entrance of the kitchen.

And then all of a sudden, he seemed to realize something, his face heating up.

"Uh- Oh- You mean when he called it a 'date'?" he asked, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

Hyunjin didn't understand why that didn't sit right with him.

"I mean, obviously. Are you or are you not going out on a date with him?" Changbin asked bluntly, crossing his arms where he sat in his chair at the dining table. He looked up at Seungmin casually and Hyunjin almost rolled his eyes at how unbothered his hyung was trying to be even though he knew Changbin probably freaking out over this just as much as any of them.

Seungmin paused before answering quietly with, "You guys know we can't date."

"But do you _want_ to date him, Seungmin-ah?" Minho questioned, coldly.

Seungmin paused for a moment and the silence hung in the air like a cloud.

"He wanted it to be," the puppy-like boy began. "Said something about thinking I'm cute and whatever and would wanna get to know the person I've grown up to be since I haven't seen him much since the fourth grade. But I told him we couldn't date yet, and...and he said he'll wait for me."

Nobody spoke. Hyunjin clenched his fist behind his back, his jealousy getting the best of him.

"But why do you guys ask?" Seungmin questioned, raising his gaze to lock eyes with each of them.

He reached Hyunjin's eyes last and the boy felt his breath hitch.

"Do you guys have a problem with me going out with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- seungmin said lived in la for three months when he was in the fourth grade during [this asc visit](http://www.arirang.com/Tv2/TVCommon_NoStaff_Archive.asp?PROG_CODE=TVCR0688&MENU_CODE=101717&view_seq=25693&Page=1&sys_lang=Eng) aswell as in [his endingment at the unveil concert in la](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xXZQJduSlg)
> 
> one more chapter to go omgg are u guys ready? cos im not LOL
> 
> see u in the next chapter !


	8. "Sky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u lots and lots for ten comments twentysix kudos five bookmarks and one hundred fortytwo hits !!
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading the rest of this fic ♡

"Do you guys have a problem with me going out with him?"

Seungmin watched Chan swallow and say, "Of course not, Min-"

"I do," Jeongin cut the eldest off.

All eyes went to the maknae who was leaning against their kitchen counter, his hands knitted together.

"Jeongin-" Chan started, but the said boy wasn't having any of it.

" _No_ , hyung," Jeongin said, standing up straight to look Seungmin dead in the eyes, "He needs to know."

Seungmin tilted his head slightly, confused to no end.

He had no idea where this was going.

"You can't go on that date," Jeongin told him, making his way to stand in front of his slightly older hyung.

"It's not-" Seungmin tried to say.

"No. I _know_ it's not a date, Seungming-hyung," he interrupted again. "But you're not going _anywhere_ with _anybody_ , because _I'm_ taking you out on a date tomorrow."

"Jeongin-"

"I'm not letting you get taken away from me by some stupid childhood friend with some stupidly cool American accent," Jeongin declared, trying his best to scowl, but it looked more like a cute pout.

"Jeongin..." Seungmin began, still taken aback by the younger boy's sudden confession.

"I don't care if you want to date him," Jeongin told him, his voice much quieter than it was before, "But I just want you...to give me...no... _us_ a chance."

"U-Us?" Seungmin stuttered out.

"We're in love with you, Seungmin-ah," Minho spoke up, also making his way to stand in front of Seungmin. He grabbed the second youngest boy's hands and held them, gently.

"All of us are."

"Wh-What?"

His members all had _the same crush_? And not only that, but that same crush was also _him_? Was he hearing this correctly? 

If Seungmin's face wasn't flushed before, it sure as hell was flushed then.

"Hey, whoa. Calm down, Seungmin-ah," Minho advised him, a small smirk on his face as he went from holding Seungmin's hands to fanning Seungmin's face. "Don't faint on us."

"You guys..." he started, locking eyes with Minho in front of him, then to Jeongin next to Minho, then Hyunjin standing by the sink, and lastly Felix, Jisung, Changbin, and Chan sitting at the kitchen table.

"You guys really all have a crush on me?"

"No, puppy," Changbin sighed out, his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. "We're all _in love_ with you."

"Oh," Seungmin replied, inarticulately.

"So..." Jeongin spoke up, his fox-like eyes filled with hope. "So what do you think, Seungmin-hyung?"

Seungmin paused and time seemed to stop.

Then, he broke out into the widest of smiles, his eyes forming crescents.

"I think...I would really love to go out on a date with you guys tomorrow."

In a matter of seconds, Seungmin was swarmed by all seven of the boys, engulfed in a large hug.

Seungmin giggled as they began pressing kisses to every part of his face and whispering sweet words in his ears.

"So you...you accept all of us?" Hyunjin asked, his arms wrapped around Seungmin's waist, " _Truly_?"

Seungmin burst out into a fit of giggles, cupping Hyunjin's face in his hands, which the slightly older boy seemed to melt into.

"I don't just accept you," he replied, looking into the eyes of each of the boys around them who were staring at the two lovingly. "I _love_ you. I realized it slowly over time, but when I fully came to terms with my feelings...I just didn't know the correct time to tell all of you. But I promise, I truly, _really_ do love you."

Seungmin felt tears prick at his eyes, but forced them down as he broke into another smile.

"And I'll say it as many times as you want me to."

Seungmin brought Hyunjin's head down into a kiss, carding his hands through the older boy's hair with Hyunjin stroking his waist in return.

His plump lips guided Seungmin's with ease. Seungmin gasped into Hyunjin's mouth as the slightly older boy nipped at his lower lip. Hyunjin's lips were everything he dreamed of and more. Seungmin smiled into the kiss.

They pulled away from each other, looking a bit feverish as their faces were flushed with happiness.

"No fair!" Jisung yelled, pushing through the other boys to get to Hyunjin and Seungmin, "Seungmin's _my_ _baby_! _I_ wanna kiss him!"

Hyunjin cackled and dived back down to kiss Seungmin with even more fervor than before. The younger of the two let out a small squeal in surprise.

Jisung screeched, pushing the two apart.

Hyunjin giggled as he was knocked back by Jisung who wrapped his arms around Seungmin in place of Hyunjin. Jisung pulled Seungmin's body flush against his and captured his lips with ease. After overcoming the shock of the sudden kiss, Seungmin rested his arms against Jisung's narrow shoulders and kissed him back.

Jisung's kisses were different than Hyunjin's. Jisung's were quicker and messier, leaving Seungmin with no room to breathe in between them and causing him to become slightly lightheaded.

Jisung pulled back just to look at the Seungmin's dazed facial expression, causing the younger of the two to pout.

He giggled, about to kiss Seungmin again, however, was stopped by the others who also wanted a turn.

"My lips are gonna be all swollen!" Seungmin told them, still slightly out of breath.

They all laughed as Jisung seized Seungmin's lips once more.

* * *

Chan was the last one who still didn't get a turn to kiss Seungmin, however, the second youngest boy was absolutely _beat_.

"I'm tired, Channie-hyung," he admitted, his head rested on the the said boy's shoulder.

Chan was leaning against the counter, Seungmin leaning onto him. After their kisses, the rest of the boys had left to watch a movie in the living room, leaving Chan and Seungmin in the kitchen by themselves.

"Meet me at my room, Minnie," Chan replied quietly, letting Seungmin go as he made his way into his room.

Seungmin stood still, feeling very cold without Chan with him.

He finally moved his legs and made his way passed the boys on the couch who smiled at him lovingly before turning back to their movie when he disappeared into the empty bathroom.

He hopped into the shower to clean himself off before getting ready for bed.

Seungmin then made his way into him, Jisung, and Minho's room and changed into a plain oversized shirt with plaid pajama pants—his usual nighttime attire. Afterwards, he went into Felix, Chan, and Changbin's room and was met with a shirtless Chan who was changed into pajama pants and was standing by his closet, rifting through his clothes.

Chan looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi," Seungmin greeted.

Chan didn't reply and instead whipped his head around to look Seungmin up and down before pouting.

A few beats of silence passed.

At least until Chan whined childishly, "I wanted you to wear _my_ clothes."

Seungmin giggled at his hyung's dramatics before spotting that in Chan's hands was his favorite oversized, black hoodie that the younger boy had worn before. He snatched it from his hyung's hands, the older staring at him confusedly. His eyes widened as he watched Seungmin throw his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor.

Seungmin felt Chan's eyes tracing his bare skin before he put on the older boy's hoodie, letting the sleeves cover his hands and the bottom of the hoodie fall right at the middle of his thigh. He then pulled down his pajama pants, discarding them next to his shirt so he was only standing in Chan's hoodie and his boxers.

Chan stayed unmoving and Seungmin laughed again.

"What? It's gonna get really hot if we're sleeping in the same bed. Don't look at me so weirdly!" He covered his face with the sweater paws Chan's hoodie made out of embarrassment.

He had made things awkward, didn't he?

The eldest continued to not reply, so Seungmin moved his hands down and noticed that Chan was staring.

At Seungmin.

Or specifically, at Seungmin's bare thighs that peaked out from underneath the hoodie.

"Hyung...?" Seungmin started, waving a hand in front of Chan's face to bring him back to focus. "You're staring, hyung..."

Chan snapped his eyes back up to Seungmin's in an instant.

"Minnie," he said, seemingly still a bit out of it.

The said boy giggled.

"What's up with you, hyung?"

Seungmin didn't expect a reply, however, Chan surprised him by walking a few steps closer to him and resting his hands on Seungmin's hips. He leaned in close to whisper, "Minnie...I don't think you seem to understand, Minnie. Your thighs...They're like...They're like my _weakness_ , Minnie."

The younger boy burst out laughing.

"Your weakness, huh?" Seungmin teased. He really didn't mean to make fun of his hyung as he knew that everyone had their own preferences, however, it was very rare for Chan to admit something like this out loud. So, Seungmin saw an opportunity and took it.

Chan pulled back from him, another childish pout on his face as he sulkily made his way up to his bunk that was right above Changbin's bed. He was likely upset at Seungmin for poking fun at him, the younger boy concluded, rolling his eyes.

Seungmin scanned himself in the full body mirror beside him.

He didn't understand what was up with Chan liking his thighs, but thought about whether or not his hyung would appreciate it if he wore more shorts as to showcase them.

 _Or maybe he could even try wearing a skirt_?

Seungmin shook his head to clear his thoughts before he made his way to the top bunk where the older was. When he reached the top, he sat against the wall at the edge of the bed, opposite to where Chan was laid back, elbows on his pillows.

Seungmin felt Chan's eyes trace him again and he flushed under the older boy's gaze. They locked eyes and Seungmin giggled at the all too serious look in Chan's eyes before he made his way on top of the older boy, stopping at a position where his face arms were bracketing Chan and his knees were rested on either sides of Chan's hips to hold himself steady.

"Hi," Seungmin whispered, smiling down at Chan.

Chan smiled back at him, his dimples on full display.

"I think you look really pretty," he said.

Seungmin's face flushed deeper shade of red, averting his eyes.

"Hey," Chan said slowly, laying his head on his pillows so his arms were no longer holding him up.

"Don't be embarrassed," he continued, reaching his hands under Seungmin's sweater to hold the younger boy up by the waist.

"It's true. You do look really, _really_ pretty."

Seungmin felt too flustered to reply which made Chan's smirk widen.

He felt Chan's hands trailed down to his ass, giving it a light pat that caused the younger boy to let out a small squeak. The Australian boy let out a breathy laugh before he settled his hands on the back of the Seungmin's bare thighs.

Chan dragged his fingernails over the skin of Seungmin's thighs causing the younger boy let out an uncharacteristically cute and desperate noise.

Chan sent him a daring smile.

"Sensitive, hm...?" Chan teased, giving Seungmin's thighs a small squeeze.

"N-No," the younger boy stuttered out before pulling his lower lip between his teeth to stifle anymore embarrassing sounds that may fall from his lips.

Seungmin shifted a bit in his position as his arms felt like they were about to give way from holding himself up for so long.

Chan seemed to notice and settled his hands back at Seungmin's hips, flipping the younger boy over and onto his back in a matter of seconds. Seungmin let out a noise of surprise as Chan braced himself against him.

The eldest boy stared down at Seungmin who smiled up happily at him.

He wrapped his arms around Chan's neck, pulling their faces closer together.

Seungmin watched the older boy glance down at his lips, look up at his eyes, then glance down at his lips again.

He almost rolled his eyes as Chan's obviousness before he pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Seungmin's eyes fluttered closed as he suppressed a gasp when Chan began nibbling at his lips, greedily. He roughly invited himself into Seungmin's mouth, not allowing the younger boy to even catch his breath. Seungmin wasn't able to hold back the whimper he let out into Chan's mouth before the older boy pulled back.

Seungmin's face was completely flushed.

 _Whoa_.

Chan was a damn good kisser.

He cursed, pulling down Seungmin's hands from his neck to instead hold him down by the wrists. Not enough to hurt Seungmin, of course—just enough so that he couldn't move.

"You can't just make noises like that, Minnie," Chan told him quietly, a serious—but in Seungmin's opinion, _very_ _sexy_ —expression on his face.

The younger boy looked away in embarrassment. He didn't have much experience when it came to making out, and he absolutely _hated_ not knowing what to do and what not to do.

"I'm sorry, hyung..."

Chan sighed, exasperatedly, tightening his grip around Seungmin's wrists by the slightest bit. His eyes seemed to trace Seungmin's face for any sign of discomfort before finding none of it.

"It's not that I don't _like_ it, Minnie," he admitted, redder than usual. Seungmin made eye contact with the older boy again, but it did not last for long as Chan averted his eyes to instead stare at one of Seungmin's hands that was pinned down onto the pillow by his own grip.

"It's just...if you...if you keep on making noises...like...like _that_...let's just say that Changbin and Felix will _not_ look forward to sleeping in this room tonight."

Realization dawned on Seungmin and he let out a quiet, "O-Oh."

Chan sent him a sweet smile before he leaned forward and placed his lips very close to Seungmin's ear, enough for the younger boy to feel Chan's breath fan across his cheek as he whispered,

" _So if you don't want to have to attend our schedule tomorrow morning being barely able to walk and also without having to explain to the stylists why there are bite marks all over your pretty body, I suggest we save this for another time, hm?_ "

Seungmin shivered and Chan pulled back, laughing.

He moved off from on top of Seungmin to lay down next him.

"Sh-Shut up, hyung!" Seungmin finally responded, burying his head into the crook of Chan's neck. " _It's_ _not_ _funny_!"

"I beg to differ," Chan said in between soft giggles. He calmed himself down before resting his hand on Seungmin's hip.

"It's so cute seeing you get all flustered, Minnie," Chan told him. "If this is how you get just when I _talk_ about the things I wanna do to you, I wonder how you'll get when we actually-"

Seungmin cut him off again with a punch on the chest and a shrill, " _Chan-hyung_!"

The said boy giggled before apologizing and kissing Seungmin's forehead.

A few beats of comfortable silence passed between the two before Chan broke it.

"Minnie?"

"Yes?"

He began stroking Seungmin's hip with his thumb before he started, "If you...If you really want to go out with that boy tomorrow-"

Seungmin cut him off.

"Shh." He placed a hand on Chan's abs as an added way to stop the older boy's train of his speech.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than on a date with you. I'll cancel with him, so you don't worry about a thing, Channie-hyung. "

Chan didn't reply, but Seungmin could tell that the eldest boy liked what he was hearing.

"Now, sleep," Seungmin told him, giving the older boy's abs a light pat before he closed his eyes.

"Then," Chan started, breaking the silence. Seungmin opened his eyes again, looking at his hyung who seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"Hm...?" Seungmin hummed out, encouraging the older boy to go on.

"Then for our date tomorrow, can you-can you wear a skirt that I bought online? I've been wanting to give it to you and I think you'll look really pretty in it. Not that you don't look pretty naturally, but- yeah. Just- please."

Seungmin snorted.

"You're such a dork, Channie-hyung," he giggled out.

Seungmin watched Chan's face flush in embarrassment as he attempted to defend himself.

"W-Well you don't _have_ to! It-It was just a _suggestion_ , Minnie. I can just return it if-"

"I'll think about it," Seungmin cut him off, smiling at the the older boy's widened eyes before he shut his own again.

"But for now, _sleep_ , hyung."

"Okay," Chan whispered back, "'Night, Minnie."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the title of this fic was heavily inspired by the love club by lorde and the broken hearts club by gnash
> 
> thank u so much for reading !
> 
> this was my second multichaptered fic and i rly hope u enjoyed it! i dont usually do selfpromo but if u wanna read some multichaptered chanlix i highly recommend my fic called [u make me feel like the main character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857079/chapters/62823661) !! it was my first multichaptered fic AND my first skz fic and its also my favorite fic out of all of the ones ive written so i would be eternally grateful if u can go show it some love! thank u ;-;
> 
> also!!!!!!!! this was a requested fic! i rly hope i did ur everyone being whipped for seungmin request justice <3 and thank u for supporting my fics <3
> 
> speaking of,, i'm still taking requests so if u have anything u want me to write pls dont hesitate to tell me in the comments and i'll try my best to make it happen to the best of my ability ( ᵕᴗᵕ )


End file.
